The Truth of My Feelings
by KurogiW
Summary: You, Male! Chika & Riko


The Truth of My Feelings

Love Live! Sunshine!

WARNING : Berantakan! AU! Alur Kecepetan! OOC! Typo(s)

Love Live! Is not mine!

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita.

* * *

"Kenapa kamu mencoba menghilang dari hadapanku?! Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?! Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu sampai membuatmu melakukan semua ini?!"

Tanya laki-laki berambut oranye bertubi-tubi. Laki-laki itu mencengkram erat bahu gadis dihadapannya menunggu ia menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut.

Gadis itu merespon dengan mengenggam pergelangan tangan laki-laki itu. Gadis itu melepaskan cengkraman tangan tersebut dengan sangat keras. "Kenapa kamu itu begitu bodoh?!" Teriak gadis tersebut.

"Itu benar! Aku memang bodoh dan gak peka! Aku gak akan tahu jika kamu tidak memberitahuku!" Balasnya tak kalah keras.

Gadis itu memukul pelan dada laki-laki itu. "Apa salah jika aku menyukai laki-laki yang bodoh dan tidak peka!"

Gadis itu kemudian berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu di tengah salju yang sedang turun.

* * *

Semua berawal dari kepindahan gadis itu, ya, Sakurauchi Riko. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu pindah ke sekolah ini SMA Uranohoshi pada tahun ke-2. Riko- _chan_ , begitulah Chiko- _kun_ dan aku memanggilnya.

Riko- _chan_ , ia masuk kedalam hubunganku dan Chiko- _kun_. Awalnya aku tidak menduga bahwa kedatangannya akan membawa hal yang buruk pada kami. Namun, beberapa bulan sejak kepindahannya. Chiko- _kun_ lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Riko - _chan_. Bahkan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Di pagi hari biasanya akulah yang membangunkan Chiko- _kun_ untuk kesekolah, tapi sekarang Riko - _chan_ yang melakukannya.

Entah aku yang terlalu bodoh atau bagaimana, aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan dan memikirkan hal itu. Aku berpikir 'Yah, Riko- _chan_ kan tetangganya sudah pasti dia yang akan sampai duluan. Sedangkan rumahku berada di Numazu.', naif.

* * *

Saat pelajaran olahraga, saat sedang berlari di lapangan tiba-tiba Riko- _chan_ tersungkur yang menyebabkan sikut dan lututnya terluka. Melihat hal itu Chiko- _kun_ dengan sigap menghampirinya dan menggendongnya menuju ruang kesehatan.

'Aku belum pernah melihat Chiko - _kun_ seperti itu.' Pikirku.

Aku tahu bahwa aku cemburu pada Riko- _chan_. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka berdua menjauh dari hadapanku.

Otakku sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak, aku memikirkan apa yang dilakukan Chiko- _kun_ dan Riko- _chan_ saat ini di ruang kesehatan. Aku meminta izin kepada guru untuk melihat keadaan mereka berdua. Setelah diberi izin, aku pun langsung bergegas menuju ruang kesehatan.

aku melangkah perlahan-lahan dan sesampainya disana aku kaget kepalang melihat Riko- _chan_ yang sedang memegang kedua pipi Chiko- _kun_. Aku langsung sigap sembunyi dan mengintip dan menguping apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Chiko- _kun_ , kamu boleh menghindar jika kamu tidak mau." Ucap Riko- _chan_ sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chiko- _kun_.

Kulihat Chiko- _kun_ hanya bisa diam dan tak merespon perkataan Riko- _chan_. Dan, terjadilah. Mereka berciuman. Tepat saat bibir mereka saling bertemu hatiku ini hancur dan akupun langsung segera berlari sambil meneteskan air mata.

Keesokan harinya, Chiko- _kun_ dan Riko- _chan_ memberitahuku bahwa mereka berpacaran. Yah, walaupun aku sudah tau saat kejadian kemarin. Aku hanya memasang senyum palsu dan bertingkah biasa saja dihadapan mereka berdua.

* * *

Tak terasa musim dingin pun datang. Entah sudah berapa lama hati ini menahan rasa sakit karena melihat mereka berdua yang semakin dekat. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Chiko- _kun_ dan Riko- _chan_ , mereka selalu mengajakku bermain bersama, bertiga. Apakah mereka sengaja mengajakku untuk menunjukkan betapa dekatnya mereka berdua. Dan bodohnya aku selalu menerima ajakan mereka. Dengan kedok kita bertiga ini adalah sahabat aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan mereka.

Hatiku sudah semakin sakit dan tidak kuat untuk melihat mereka bersama lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua. saat pagi, aku akan datang tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi sehingga Chiko- _kun_ dan Riko- _chan_ tidak sempat untuk berbicara padaku. Saat jam makan siang, aku pergi ke ruang klub renang, bersama Kanan- _kun_ sang kapten klub renang dan anggota lainnya. Dan pada saat waktu pulang, aku langsung pergi menuju ruang klub.

Rencana ini berhasil untuk seminggu pertama. Hingga pada akhirnya, Chiko- _kun_ dan Riko- _chan_ menungguku di gerbang sekolah saat jam pulang.

"You- _chan_!" Sahut Chiko- _kun_ dan Riko- _chan_ dari jauh.

"Kalian belum pulang?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan mereka berdua.

"You- _chan_ , seminggu terakhir ini kamu sepertinya menghindari kami. Apa kamu sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Chiko- _kun_.

Aku diam saja tak menjawab.

"You- _chan_ , kita bertiga kan sahabat, kalau punya masalah kenapa gak curhat sama kita?" Lanjut Riko- _chan_ sambil tersenyum.

"Kalimat itu membuatku mual." Ucapku pelan.

"Eh? Apa?" Tanya mereka.

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum palsu. "Gak apa-apa. Kalian sebaiknya menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kehadiranku hanya mengganggu saja." Ucapku.

"You- _chan_! Kamu sama sekali gak ganggu!" Ucap Chiko- _kun_.

"Itu benar! Kita bertiga ini sahabat, 'kan? Tanpamu rasanya ada yang kosong." Timpal Riko- _chan_.

Kata 'Sahabat' itu jujur membuatku kesal. Sahabat macam apa yang melakukan semua hal gila ini.

"Maaf, tapi aku gak bisa." Aku berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindari mereka.

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku tidak masuk sekolah. Dalam absen aku memiliki keterangan sakit, namun sebenarnya aku hanya tidak ingin melihat dan terlibat lagi dengan dua orang 'sahabat'ku itu.

Kebetulan aku sedang sendiri di rumah, Ayahku seorang Kapten Kapal dia pulang setahun sekali saat musim panas. Sedangkan Ibuku berada di Tokyo, saat ini ia sedang menghadiri pertemuan keluarga.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak aku tidak sekolah. Mereka berdua selalu datang untuk menemuiku, namun aku tidak pernah membuka pintu sama sekali. Bahkan aku tidak merespon bel yang terus berbunyi itu.

* * *

Malam minggu. Mimpi buruk bagi orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Aku berjalan menyusuri kota Numazu yang lumayan ramai oleh para _Riajuu_. Aku sih gak peduli, yang aku cari adalah sesuatu yang dapat membuatku melupakan kedua 'sahabat'ku itu.

"You- _chan_!"

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Chiko- _kun_ yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kenapa dia ada di sini?!" Aku pun berlari.

Melihatku berlari Chiko pun langsung berlari untuk mengejarku.

"You- _chan_! Bukannya kamu sedang sakit! Apa yang kamu lakukan malam-malam begini?!" Teriak Chiko- _kun_ sambil terus berusaha mengejarku.

Aku menghiraukannya dan terus berlari sekuat tenaga. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin melupakannya lantas kenapa dia ada di sini.

Chiko- _kun_ berhasil meraih tanganku. Dipegangnya erat.

"Lepaskan!" Bentakku sambil membelakanginya.

"You- _chan_!" Chiko- _kun_ membalikkan badanku dan mencengkram bahuku kuat. "Kenapa kamu mencoba menghilang dari hadapanku?! Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?! Apa aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padamu sampai membuatmu melakukan semua ini?!"

Aku meneteskan air mataku saat itu juga. "Justru kau lah yang menghilang dari hadapanku! Kaulah orang yang pergi ketempat dimana aku tidak bisa menggapaimu! Tapi, kenapa kau menyalahkan semuanya padaku?" Aku menangis hebat saat itu juga. Sementara Chiko- _kun_ hanya bisa menganga dihadapanku.

"Setiap hari aku mencoba menahan rasa sakit saat melihat kalian berdua… dan entah kenapa itu semua adalah salahku? Kau kejam, Chiko- _kun_!"

"Tapi, aku pikir kamu tidak memiliki perasaan padaku." Ujar Chiko- _kun._

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini? Kenapa kamu itu begitu bodoh?!" Bentakku padanya.

"Itu benar! Aku memang bodoh dan gak peka! Aku gak akan tahu jika kamu gak memberitahuku!" Balasnya tak kalah keras. Chiko- _kun_ mengeluarkan air matanya.

Gadis itu memukul pelan dada laki-laki itu. "Apa salah jika aku menyukai laki-laki yang bodoh dan tidak peka!"

"You- _chan_ …" Chiko - _kun_ mulai mencoba untuk memelukku namun aku mendorongnya kuat.

"Riko- _chan_ … tidak usah sembunyi." Suaraku masih bergetar.

Riko- _chan_ keluar dengan air matanya yang sudah mengalir.

"Aku memang keras kepala karena terus memendam perasaan ini. Dan pada akhirnya setelah aku kehilanganmu aku menyesal. Aku benar-benar bodoh!"

"Maafkan aku, You- _chan_ …. Maafkan aku…." Riko- _chan_ meminta maaf sambil terus terisak.

"You- _chan_ , Aku—"

"Hentikan!" Potongku. "Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi." Aku menyeka air mataku. "kurasa persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini saja. Selamat tinggal!" Aku pun berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua di tengah salju yang sedang turun.

~fin~

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Seluruh siswa beramai-ramai menuju madding untuk melihat hasil pembagian kelas.

You melihat namanya berada pada kelas 3-3, sedangkan Chiko dan Riko berada di kelas 3-1. You tersenyum kecut. "Ini keajaiban. Akhirnya aku bisa lepas dari mereka." Ucapnya pelan dan pergi menuju kelasku.

"You- _ch_ —"

Chiko dan Riko yang mencoba untuk menghampiri You dihentikan oleh Kanan.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kuharap kalian tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengannya. Terutama kau, Chiko! Aku kecewa denganmu." Kanan pun berlalu dan mengejar You.

Sementara Chiko dan Riko hanya menunduk bisu.

* * *

Oke, ini kayaknya berantakan, deh. Soalnya ini gercep ngetiknya, 2 jam mungkin. www

Kritik & Saran sangat diterima karena saya masih belajar.

Terima kasih.

Xenotopia7


End file.
